Adorable
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Fred can't get over how cute Emmett Longbottom is. Fred11/OC. It's cute and fluffy. Slash warning.


**A/N so guys, I didn't tell you about my really embarrassing thing that happened the other day did I? Obviously not! It's hilarious! so I was in the supermarket and my mother had run to a different isle to get milk and here I was. Humming a random song, think it was jingle bells, and then I see a really hot guy. Now, I'm not like most people, who act all cute and flirty, no, I pick up the closest object to me and pretend to look really interested in it, trying to look intelligent. What did I pick up? Strawberry. flavoured .lubricant. FML. Your life doesn't suck, until your me. Also, this fic is about Fred 2 and my OC Emmett Longbottom. Who just might be the protagonist in my next fic...review if you'd like that.  
-lupin3black**

**P.s The guide of falling in love might be abandoned, because one, it sucks royally and two, I've been sucked into the TeddyxLouis ship and I feel guilty**.

Emmett is a adorable. Seriously, he's a fourth year, a year younger than myself but somehow he has the personality of a particularly bubbly 3-year. He's a hufflepuff, but all the best people are. His eyes are a deep brown and his hair is this fluffy blonde mess that flicks up in places all around his head because he never wakes up in time to brush it.

He's small and skinny, not coming up past my shoulder, he got bullied a lot for it as a child, but then I, Fred Weasley J.R the Great, asked him out and people just went, "okay, back the fuck up, he's under the second generation of marauders protection now."

Let it be said, that I am slightly tipsy.

Back to Emmett, because the git is so blithering spectacular that I've just got to talk about him or I'll maybe just explode. He likes books, he likes books a lot. He's always in the library, I used to go with him, but then one day I managed to seduce him into snogging me in the restricted section and now I'm banned for life. Not Emmett though, he just gave old Pince the puppy-dog face and she melted like butter.

The fourteen year old probably eats his body weight in chocolate, he eats so much that even Teddy Freaking Lupin is feared for his health. But he's so energetic he just burns it all off. Plus he's a seeker. So...that helps a lot.

Sorry, I've got mental images of my Emmett flying with wood between his legs.

Do you know how hot that is?

God, I'm going to have to tell Lily to back off, I know he-whoops! Sorry Lily's, I know SHE wants him. Not shocking, the boy is blithering gorgeous.

"Hey babe!" I exclaim at him, the party's in full blast, Emmett's by my side having sneaked into the common room, he's not drinking, saying he'll look put for me because I am. Adorable.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to me and smiling, his head cocking to the side and his eyes lighting up behind his glasses. He has a pair of those ones, with the heavy black plastic frames 'geek chic' or some shit.

"Do you know...that your absolutely gorgeous?" I say, giggling. He shakes his head blushing slightly. I decide not to notice the bunch of girls from all years staring at us with a perverted interest.

"Yeah, ok love. Whatever you say." Emmett mumbled, ducking his head. Frowning, i wrap my arms around him and place my chin on the top of his head.

"No-I mean it! Your completely beautiful! Like, I'm talking Jesus On A Bicycle Beautiful, know what I'm saying?" Emmett snorts and I'm reminded why I love him so much, he doesn't have an attractive laugh, he has a full on snorting laugh that just makes both of us laugh harder.

When Emmett doesn't answer and grab his chin and tilt it, so his brown eyes meet my own. I have brown eyes too, but mine are light, a coppery colour. Emmett's are so deep and chocolaty that I have to remember how to breathe every time I see them.

"Hey babe." I whisper softly, "I love you. Thought you should know." Emmett smiles and reaches up a little bit, leaning down I do the same and our lips meet. His are soft and smooth but I know mine are bitten and chapped from hours of endless quidditch.

It's not much kissing, it's more just a pressing together of lips before the beat kicks up from the speakers and Emmett decides that tonight he's too happy to find somewhere private and he'll just be snogged here on the sofa in front of everyone thank you very much.

When it gets heated, and there's a bit of tongue, I can practically feel his blush because I know that there are random fan girls watching us as we snog and while I couldn't give a flying fuck I know that Emmett does, so smiling I break the kiss and stand up, offering him my hand. He takes it and I lead him to my dormitory, ignoring our family and friend's cat calls.

I push him in and after checking the place is locked I push him towards the door, he looks a bit confused but then my lips are on his again and there's a lot more interesting things to be doing rather than being confused.

(Pagebreak)

When it's morning and my head has it's own personal beat which let me tell you, is really not fun and I've only woken up because I always wake up at 6 o'clock because my body is rare, you'll more than likely find Emmett cuddled to my chest, his skinny body sprawling across the top half of my own with nothing covering him more than my duvet and a light sheen of sweat. With his blonde hair rumpled and his eyelashes resting against his cheek. I'll stick to my word.

Emmett Christopher Longbottom. Is adorable.


End file.
